Light Can Be Dark
by PinkPolish
Summary: When Draco was sentenced for a lifetime in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, only one person believes him. Someone that he never expected...DMGW Fic with violence and interesting snogging locations. Review please!
1. 1

__

"Guilty." 

These words kept ringing through my mind. 

__

"Take him away."

I was proven guilty.

__

"You Draco Malfoy."

I curl up in the cell. It's been six months. Six bloody months. 

__

"Are accused of cold blooded murder."

The cell was dark and cold. I hate being cold.

__

"Did you perform Avada Kedavra on those people?"

The Veritaserum test. I knew what was coming. I had no doubt about it. 

__

"Yes."

And yet, I was surprised. For minutes later I found myself being dragged away. Six months ago. It was surprising I was still sane. If you can call what I am sane. I deserve it, or so they say… 

__

"I always knew you'd turn out like this Malfoy. There was no doubt about it. I hope you rot in Prison."

Weasley approached me right before I was taken away. He insulted me, laughed at me. All through red, puffy eyes and shaking hands. I wasn't surprised. I killed his mother. I killed Dumbledore. Or so they say…

__

"You d, deserve this. You're a m, monster." 

It was Granger who said that. Her crinkled blouse was tear-stained. She didn't dare to look at me. Was she afraid? Yes, yes she was. She as afraid I'd leap at her and strangle her with my bare hands. 

__

"Don't you regret it? Don't you have a conscience?"

Finally, the Boy-Who-Just-_Wouldn't_-Die. He was angry. I was silent by then. I stopped screaming that I was innocent. I stopped struggling. No one believed me now. I looked up at him. I remember his eyes. They were almost black. Black with loathing. I screamed again…and again, until they finally took me away. I was ignored. It was as if they didn't hear me. They refused to believe. Instead they left the room, towards the light. Yes, that was the last time I saw light. 

I shiver. The cell is so cold. I blink. The cell is so dark. The only light is emitting from the lamps the Dementors are carrying around, searching for a happy soul. A newbie who is yet to go insane. I pity them. I blink again. My cell is empty. There is nothing. No bed, no sink, not even a toilet. It is empty. All I have is coldness. 

I cough. Water trickles out of my mouth. I wipe it off to look at it. I can't see, it is too dark. But I do not need to. It is blood. I cough again, not even bothering to wipe it off. A Dementor passes. I follow it with my blood shot eyes. It doesn't stop, for it senses that there is no happiness radiating from my cell. I shiver again. My side aches, blood trickling from it onto the cold floor. I curl up, waiting for the blackness. Waiting for death. I almost smile. Death would be so good right now. I never thought that I, Draco Malfoy, would hope for death. Another Dementor passes. I feel the happy thought leave me. The trace of a smile vanished. 

I blink again as anger enters my mind. It was his entire fault. I shake. From anger or pain, I do not know. I'm too weak to think. I would be here for the rest of my life. The Dementors won't let me die. Yet, I'm still sane. I know I'm innocent. I know who's guilty. My own father. My own father framed me for murder. Why he did it, I do not know. Then it hits me. I almost pass out. Even mental shocks are too much anymore. He knew. He knew I was a spy for the Light Side. Something brushes past my bare foot. I clench my teeth. I am used to the rats. I am used to being here, in a tattered gray robe with _Prisoner _written on the back. I am used to not seeing light, to not having baths and not sleeping at nights. I am used to constant screaming and pleading from other cells. After all, it has been six bloody months.

The irony is, my father was cleared of all Death-Eater charges. I heard two Aurors talking last month. The Dark Lord was defeated by, whom else than Harry Potter? Others heard the Aurors talking as well. Many bodies were buried that night. I, unfortunately was not one of them. Something is leaking out of my eyes. Blood perhaps? No, it is tears. I have never cried before in my life. Before Azkaban. I try to shake the tears away, running a hand through my greasy blonde hair. They refuse to stop falling. So I finally break down. My wails echoing around the empty cell. 

A few Aurors pass. They laugh at me, whispering cruel jokes. How could good…light be so cruel? They laugh, just like Death-Eaters laugh. I cough, feeling the blood on my hands. I fall to my knees roughly. Why can't I just die now? What did I do to deserve this? I know what I did. I was born as Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son. I was born to suffer. To be hated. I was born to die. 

"Hey you." I hear a distant voice and raise my head. I wince, my neck hurting. A burly Auror is glaring at me. "You have a visitor." He said gruffly. "Don't try anything Malfoy." Then he turned to his right. "You have ten minutes." He spoke softly and the heavy barred door opened, creaking. There in the pale glimmer of a lamp was a figure.   
  
Virginia Weasley. 


	2. 2

Hiya! What's up my lovelies? I am finally updating. Please read my other fics. I will update them as soon as I can as well. Thank you my wonderful reviewers. You're comments were very, very, very, very, very, great! I just love being complimented on being talented! Oh, and to answer your question **Cinnamon**, the Veritaserum didn't work because Lucius Malfoy _somehow_ meddled with it, or perhaps replaced it with another potion, which will be introduced later on in the fic! Thank you all my great, spectacular, awesome, unbelievable, amazing, grand, wonderful, fantastic, cool, nice, loving reviewers! 

****

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah I own the whole HP world. YEAH RIGHT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Last time on LCBD:

__

"Hey you." I hear a distant voice and raise my head. I wince, my neck hurting. A burly Auror is glaring at me. "You have a visitor." He said gruffly. "Don't try anything Malfoy." Then he turned to his right. "You have ten minutes." He spoke softly and the heavy barred door opened, creaking. There in the pale glimmer of a lamp was a figure.   
  
Virginia Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Do you Believe me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at her for a moment. It wasn't hard to recognize the girl after all. That famous Weasley red hair, visible even by the little light that was in the cell. I rose to my feet reluctantly and stared at her for a moment. I remembered the day of the trial. She was the only Weasley that didn't say anything. She was silent the whole time. Not even shedding a single tear. She looked blank, just like now. She stared back at me. I rose an eyebrow and winced mentally. Even the smallest actions hurt. Her eyes were quiet spectacular. A light cinnamon brown, so much more beautiful then Grangers eyes. Her hair was done in a long braid and was lying on her chest. She was still incredibly short. At least 5'5, while I stand proudly at 6'1. Her expression was blank and lips were in a firm line. I waited for her to say something. Finally she stepped into the cell, shooing the Auror away. Then she spoke her voice barely audible. 

"Why?" she had asked, turning her gaze to the floor. I send her a puzzled look, even though I knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Why what?" her eyes snapped to mine and she frowned. I almost backed away from seeing her eyes. So full of pain they were. 

"Why did you do it?" she asked, even quieter. That triggered it. I didn't even know why I was this angry. Everyone thought I _had _committed the crime. But, why did I suddenly feel so much worse when she said it? 

"I didn't." I replied simply and ran my fingers through my hair. She stifled a sob and came closer to me.

"There is no use to pretend Malfoy." She spat my name out with venom. "No one will save you now. So, why can't you just tell me?" I was taken aback. Weasley had a temper. But, I refused to give in, to lie. I was no murderer, no matter how many people in the Wizarding World thought so. 

"I didn't." I repeated, harsher this time. It was amazing how arrogant I was being right now. It was as if we were both back in school and were arguing whether I set off dung bombs in McGonnagall's class. That seemed ages ago, but it was just a mere four years. Six months of which weren't even actually considered life. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked straight at Weasley, who was growing livid. 

"You were found at the crime scene, holding a guilty wand _and _you failed the Veritaserum test." She hissed. I ignored this and sat down, with my back against the wall.

"What do you want Weasley? You want me to admit I killed them? To admit I regret it now? To tell you I did it because I'm a cold-hearted bastard? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not the way it is." She stayed quiet, apparently waiting for me to continue. Well, she'll have to wait for quiet a while until I do. People don't usually like to talk about their imprisonment crimes and such. I grimaced as I remembered the article Rita Skeeter wrote about the 'event'. 

**__**

Draco Malfoy; Guilty of Murder

It was a sad day for the Wizarding world, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent, _when Albus Dumbledore, the strongest wizard alive and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was murdered on May 5th, along with Molly Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley, Ministry Official and mother of seven children. Their killer was identified as Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a powerful ministry official. At twenty-one years old, young Mr. Malfoy was found at the crime scene, with a guilty wand, standing over the bodies, laughing. The trial was held on May 9th where Mr. Malfoy was found guilty of all charges, after having failed the Veritaserum test. When he was interviewed he laughed and said, "They deserved what they got, I am proud of what I've done." _

At school the young Malfoy was always acting quiet horribly to his fellow students and had an exemptions dislike towards muggle borns. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived is said to be his greatest enemy. He was said to have outrageously good grades, which were probably gained by cheating. He was named a Death-Eater right after he graduated from Hogwarts. 

Draco Malfoy was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, but does it even begin to justify his doings? Will this horrible criminal actually get what he deserves? Let us mourn the death of a great wizard and witch and hope for the best. 

I clenched my fists. I never said those things and I didn't laugh once in six months. I gritted my teeth. Rita Skeeter, that horrible wench. To believe I helped that ungrateful twit dig up dirt about Potter in fourth year. Weasley was looking at me strangely and I stopped my walk down memory lane. 

"Leave me be Weasley. Let me rot in peace." I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Weasley walked over to me, her expression softening. 

"Y, You really are innocent?" she asked quietly. I stared at her for a moment. Did she really believe me? Of all people, did _she_ really believe me? I nodded slowly and she sighed taking a seat next to me. 

"I suppose you're telling the truth. What's the use in lying?" she stated lightly. I raised an eyebrow. That's it? She just trusts me just like that? 

"Why do you believe me?" I blurted out without thinking. She turned her head to face me. 

"Because I do not think you are a murderer and…I saw the whole thing." She said the last part, barely above a whisper, almost as if she didn't want me to hear. But, I did. 

"WHAT?!" I almost shouted but kept my voice at a 'loud whispering' mode. "If you did then how come, why didn't you…" I couldn't continue and just started gaping at her. She buried her head in her hands.

"I tried telling them but everyone thought I was just too shocked to think clearly. I fainted right after the whole thing. I needed to go to Dumbledore to ask him about a teaching job but he was already discussing something with my mum. I hid in a closet and then, then you and Lucius came. He, he said the Imperius curse and you killed them. Then her apparrated, I don't know how but he did. No one believed me. I didn't believe myself for a while thinking, that maybe I was just delusional, but it was all denial. It, it was my entire fault. I could've stopped him but I just sat there, frozen, watching…" 

She sniffed as small tears started rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't believe my ears. Here is Weasley, telling me she saw the whole thing, that she _knows _I'm innocent and she's done nothing about it? Was that why she was so silent at the trial? But, another part of my brain said, Shouldn't you be mad at little Weasley? After all, she could've said _something _and she certainly could've done something. I nodded mentally, but couldn't bring myself to confront her. She looked so innocent and vulnerable just sitting there, crying. Then another question popped into my mind.

"Why did you come?" I asked gently. She stopped crying and looked straight at me.

"I wanted to see if it was true. That I wasn't bloody mental. I, I will not ruin more lives. If your are innocent, which you are, I will prove it. How, we're going to have to find your father. He _will _be put to justice." She said boldly. I blinked.

"My father? But he has been cleared, and besides how do you even know where to-"

"You are going to help me." She smiled a small smile. 

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. She smirked mysteriously.

"I am breaking you out of Azkaban."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, tada! Finally, phew, that was a fun chapter to write. It wasn't as dark as the other chapter I know, aw, but I have some fluff coming up in maybe chapter…5 or 6? Yeah, yeah, things are a bit slow here though. Might not update in a while. I do have two other fics in progress you know. 

**__**

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS:

THE SECRETS OF THE POTIONS MASTER and

HARRY POTTER AND THE FOUR HEIRS

Pwease? 

**__**

REVIEW!!!! 


	3. 3

This story is no longer on hold! Rejoice! Thanx to all of my reviewers! Also, from now on the fic will be Normal POV since there are two of them now and I don't want to alternate. Now, on to the beloved fic!

__ ****

Last Time on LCBD:

__

"Why did you come?" I asked gently. She stopped crying and looked straight at me.

"I wanted to see if it was true. That I wasn't bloody mental. I, I will not ruin more lives. If your are innocent, which you are, I will prove it. However, we're going to have to find your father. He will be put to justice." She said boldly. I blinked.

"My father? But he has been cleared, and besides how do you even know where to-"

"You are going to help me." She smiled a small smile. 

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. She smirked mysteriously.

"I am breaking you out of Azkaban."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" Draco almost laughed at the thought. How was _she_ going to break him out of Azkaban when so many other clever and dangerous Death-Eaters failed? "Don't be a fool Weasley." She just smiled wider.

"Don't underestimate me Malfoy. Now, be quiet and watch." She took a wand out of her robes and muttered a complex spell. Draco recalled hearing it once but couldn't quite remember what it was. After a few moments of waiting nothing happened.

"Good, now let's go." She tugged on his arm and got him up with much effort, Draco tore it away instantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny sighed; she looked slightly worn out.

"That was the illusion spell. All of the living things in this building will be fooled into thinking we're in here, talking while we can safely get out. I spent years trying to learn it. Well come on; don't just sit there! We only have a few minutes." Draco nodded dumbly and followed her out of the cell and past the guard. She kept shivering all the way from the _Advanced Guarding Facility_ until they got out of the looming structure. He was surprised at the ease with which they got out of the prison. _The little Weaselette must've really thought this through…_

She surprised him once again by pulling a tiny broomstick out of her pocket and muttering an enlargement charm. The small piece of wood instantly grew into a Nimbus 2000. Such an old model, not surprisingly. She's a Weasley after all…The said redhead looked at it slightly apprehensively. 

"What is it?" Draco hissed. This was no time for nervousness. She just broke him out of prison for Merlin's sake! She bit her lip.

"Well, erm…I don't really know how to fly it, I mean, I do but…not fast enough…" He looked at her with round eyes while distant screaming erupted from inside. The spell must've worn off. Draco scoffed and got on the broomstick. 

"Well, you coming or what?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously. 

"How can I know to trust you?"

"Well, you don't actually." He drawled. "But it's either me or a dozen Dementors, the choice is yours." She didn't need a lot of time to think about it. So, gritting her teeth she settled behind Draco, squeezing the life out of his waist. 

"If you try anything Malfoy I will throw you off, I swear!" Draco didn't bother to dignify that with a reply and kicked off the ground, delighted in the feel of the wind. He hasn't flown for six months and has thought of it endlessly in the cell. And this, flying away from seething Dementors and screaming Aurors, leaving Azkaban far behind, was even more exhilarating than Quidditch.

"So, where to know?" Draco asked lightly, as if trying to make conversation. Ginny stiffened behind him.

"I was hoping you knew." Came the muffled reply. Draco almost stopped in midair. _Perhaps she wasn't as clever as I thought._ Sensing his reply, Ginny continued. "We have to find Lucius Malfoy right? We should go to your house then." 

"Weasley, my father isn't stupid. After the defeat of Voldemort it was just a matter of time before he would've been convicted. He is hiding somewhere." A look on enlightenment came upon his face. "And I know just the place to find out where." 

"But he was cleared of all charges!" exclaimed Ginny. Why hide if there was no one out to look for him? 

"Of course he was. But not for long since I'm sure Dumbledore would want all Death Eaters locked up. Sooner or later he'll slip up. He's only human after all…or close to it I suppose." Ginny chuckled quietly but remained silent and they continued on flying. 

***

It wasn't long till they reached shore. It was a port in muggle London. Draco smirked knowingly. This was going to be fun. Ginny looked around, shoving the resized Nimbus back into her pocket.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked tentatively.

"Why yes of course, why _shouldn't_ we go someplace where there are hundreds of experienced witches and wizards that know I'm an imprisoned villain?" He muttered sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I knew that." It was then that she took a moment to look at him. She's never really noticed him at Hogwarts, since he preferred to bother her brother instead, and his features were concealed by shadows in his cell in Azkaban, but now…Ginny was quite surprised at how much he had grown up. He was tall yes, almost as tall as Ron but one could only dream of comparing. Even now, with him being all shaggy and greasy with bloody robes and…other substances she didn't dare to place he looked stunning. Ginny supposed he always was but her brother's complaints and well, his last name blinded all that. And now he was smirking at her, hair windswept and silver eyes utterly fascinating, it took all her willpower to snap out of it and focus at the task at hand. "Well, where _are _we going then?" 

"Oh, you'll see." He started walking and Ginny had no choice but to follow him. About twenty minutes after the painful silence Draco entered a small pub, hidden between two large boat-supply stores. There were very few people in there, most of them drinking alcohol silently and others talking drunkenly and leering Ginny. She came closer to Draco, not exactly fond of the stares while he walked up to the bar and sneered at the bartender. The man squinted slightly, through the dim lighting of the pub and his roughly shaven face shown in realization. He grinned widely, showing off two rows of golden teeth.

"Well, well, what do ya know. Is been quite a while, has'n it Malfoy, you ole' bugger? Was it a hobby in the ole' prison?" he said gruffly. Draco lips quirked up, not exactly in a smile but he looked amused none the less.

"Indeed it has. Always good to see you Floyd. Now, I'll need to get in the back room." Ginny blinked at him, but he either didn't notice or didn't bother to reply. 'Floyd' shook his head with a stupid grin on his face.

"You know tha drill Malfoy, there ain't no getting in without a password or some convincin' amount o' cash. Which, you don' have I s'pose? Been goin' downhill 'round here without your financial help eh?" Ginny looked at Floyd with suspicion. Didn't he even care that the man in front of him was arrested for murder? 

"Ah, but I have a new…'employee' for them you see." He waved towards Ginny and his eyes told her not to say a word. Floyd's eyes racked over her body and she felt uncomfortable but stood her ground. 

"Aye, not bad. Well, I guess I can let ya in jus' this once." Floyd grinned again and led them to the back door, muttering something. "You're free ta go in. Have fun Malfoy." Draco didn't reply and opened the door, pushing Ginny in. She almost yelped out of surprise. There, right in front of her was a huge sign and in flashing curly letters it read:

**__**

~Wendellyn's Wenches~

We satisfy while you provide 

Dozens of women in revealing outfits, and some even without passed by while men swooned and demanded dances while loud cheesy music ran through the niche. Only a few lamps that emitted a red light lighted the room and small stages with fireman poles were stationed all around. Creatures of all races sat on black couches, enjoying the pleasurable company. Ginny turned up her nose in disgust while a smiling blonde led a man into a secluded room to do god knows what.

"You took me to a whorehouse?!" Ginny hissed, shaking with fury. "And this is going to help us _how_?" 

"Actually, wprefer the term 'brothel', if you don't mind deary." They both turned to a tall, skinny woman wearing small pink top and red leather pants. She had curly brown hair cut just below her ears, brushed to one side, covering her left eye. She was smoking a cigarette in one hand and supporting her back with the other, why, Ginny did not know. The woman sniffed and turned to Draco, black eyes widening.

"Draco! How _did _you get out of that dreadful place? It's simply marvelous to see you!" she spoke in a croaky voice and kissed him on both cheeks.

"How are things Wendellyn? I see not a lot has changed." Draco said calmly. It would do him no good to seem anxious and let his face show the nervousness he was experiencing, even though thoughts of beefy Aurors and Dementors still haunted him. "So sorry I had to miss your 60th birthday." Ginny did a double take. _60th birthday? Why, the woman doesn't look a day over twenty! _

"Oh, never mind that. It does no good for a woman to be reminded of her real age. Now, I'm sure this isn't a friendly visit, what is it that you want?"

"How perceptive of you. I wish to speak to Pansy if you don't mind." Ginny's eyes widened. _Pansy Parkinson?_

"Oh yes, yes of course. You were always her favorite. It's a delight to have you back." She smiled thinly and headed towards the back.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny voiced her question. Draco looked at her bemusedly. 

"What other Pansy's are there worth knowing?" Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was halted by a loud screeching sound.

"Draaaaaaaakie!" Ginny observed Pansy in wonder. The once skinny girl that used to swoon over Malfoy had turned into a busy bimbo, with ridiculously overdone make up. Her impossibly long blonde hair covered her topless chest and she was wearing something resembling a sparkling scarf around her hips. Ginny mortifyingly recognized her as the blonde from earlier. The former 'Slytherslut' as she was used to calling her in the Gryffindor common room licked her lips while twirling a lock of her hair.

"I just knew you'd get out of Azkaban soon! And I do hope _I _am the first one you're visiting. And, who is this?" She made a smacking sound with her lips, looking at Ginny with distaste, without any recognition whatsoever. Draco looked indifferent and refused to give into the temptation or rolling his eyes.

"She's nobody, anyway, enough with pleasantries if you don't mind Pansy. Are you still running your 'undercover' operation?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"Please! That was taking over all of my free time-"

"That's hogwash! You _know _I needed it!" Draco said angrily. Pansy stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"You didn't let me finish, tootsie. I gave it over to Graham-"

"Pritchard?!"

"Who else? But darling, he's been doing a great job with it and-"

"You're shagging him." Draco shook his head, this time actually rolling his eyes while Ginny looked on with amusement. Pansy put her hands on her hips, _perhaps to prevent the scarf from falling?_ Ginny mused.

"You have a tendency to jump to conclusions Draco. I am, but that's beside the point. That _job _was my hobby." 

"Apparently, humping everything in sight is your real calling." Said Draco scathingly. "Whatever, where is he?" Pansy thought for a moment and smiled, pointing to a solitary corner where a black haired girl was sliding up and down a pole. A man was sitting right in front of her, shoving money down her knickers. Draco raised an eyebrow and headed over there while Ginny, tired as she was of following him around, went after him silently. 

"I have some clothes in my room honeybunch! I think you ought to change! Those robes are positively filthy!" Pansy yelled after them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's a wrap! I expect a lot of reviews! Future chapters will be angstier, I promise, and I know the 'escape' wasn't that well planned but I didn't want to waste time on that. Snogging will probably start around chapter 6 or 7. Violence will probably begin around chappy 7 too. And next chapter: striptease galore! 


End file.
